Mi Salvación (MAKORRA)
by TrueProta
Summary: Luego de terminar con Korra, Mako se da cuenta de que ella arregló muchas cosas en su vida que estaban rotas y, descubre, que dejarla fue el peor error que pudo cometer. (Regalo para Jrosass)


**Hola!**

**Bueno espero no llegar tarde a la party. **

**Este fic está dedicado enteramente a mi amiga Jrosass**

**¡Happy Bday, amiga!**

* * *

**Mi Salvación**

* * *

_"¿Quién soy yo?"_ -se preguntaba el chico de las cejas arqueadas que se hallaba sentado sobre el techo de vidrio de la arena de procontrol a muchos metros de altura.-

Esa noche el chico simplemente se alejó de todo y dejó que su turbia mente dejara fluir todos aquellos pensamientos de inutilidad y confusión que tenía guardados desde hacía tanto tiempo.

_"No soy el mismo de antes, verdad? ¡Soy diferente"_ -dejó salir una sonrisa el chico mientras recordaba ese primer día...

_"Cuáles fueron mis palabras? ¿Bolin, te dije que no metieras a tus locas fanáticas aquí? ¡Algo así recuerdo!"_

Mako recordó inmediatamente lo triste, seco y amargado que solía ser antes de conocerla. ¿Quién podría culparlo? tanto él como su hermano habían sufrido mucho, pero Bolin siempre supo mantener un punto de vista positivo, Mako, por otro lado... dejó que lo malo se apoderara de él.

Fue grosero con ella desde el primero momento, pero aún así sintió una conexión extraña... ¿Quién era esa chica?

Mako sonrió al pensar en lo buena que había sido Korra con él sin saberlo. Desde el primer momento se ofreció a ayudarlos con el torneo y gracias a ella lograron llegar hasta la final, antes de que Amon atacara.

Fue entonces cuando conoció otra faceta de la hermosa chica de ojos azules. Ese temible hombre enmascarado dominó a todo mundo, controlando las fuerzas de la jefa Beifong y su policía y venciendo a los campeones de aquel torneo. Le arrebató los poderes y amenazó con acabar a todos los benders. Aun así, cuando a cualquiera se le doblarían las rodillas del miedo, Korra se veía tan valiente, tan fresca, tan determinada. Mako nunca conoció a alguien tan valiente como ella.

Más tarde, cuando Amon le quitó sus poderes, Mako conoció a la Korra frágil, la delicada. Recordó que aunque era el avatar, seguía siendo una chica entrando a la adultez. La vio llorar, la vio resignarse. Su corazón se desesperó y quiso hacer hasta lo imposible por hacer que se sintiera mejor.

Luego, cuando Aang le devolvió sus poderes, Mako estaba allí viéndola emocionado. Korra fue hacia él y se lanzó a sus brazos... _"Oh.. ese abrazo_" -suspiró Mako-

_"Korra me cambió de tantas formas que no puedo ni imaginar" _pensó. _"Antes era tan triste, tan vacío, tan concentrado en mejorar mi futuro que olvidaba a los demás y los dejaba de lado. Pero Korra me mostró un mundo diferente. Me mostró que luchando puedes moldear tu destino. No importa que tan cruel haya sido tu pasado, cuantas veces tuviste que llorar o cuán difícil sea darte cuenta que perdiste lo que más amabas en un segundo. Siempre hay una chispa de amor esperando por ti en algún lado"_

_"Korra sintió amor por mí desde el primer momento y no me di cuenta. Aún comportándome como un patán la primera vez que la vi, ella tenía ese amor para darme. ¿La habrán enviado mis padres a mi como mi ángel protector? ¡No lo sé! Pero aún con toda esa oscuridad en mi alma... Korra... ella es... Mi Salvación"_

- Mierda! -volvió en si el cejas arqueadas saliendo de sus pensamientos con rapidez. Sus ojos se habían abierto de par en par. Finalmente lo había comprendido. No era Asami, era Korra. Todo el tiempo fue ella, la que trajo luz a su vida, la que lo sacó de su pasado terrible era ella. Mako solo pudo bufar derrotado sintiéndose como un imbécil-

Mako recordó que la razón por la cual se había alejado de todo y todos esa noche fue porque se sentía muy frustrado y triste. Hacía poco había terminado con Korra. La convergencia armónica restituyó la memoria de la bella morena y ella lo recordó todo, así que le preguntó si eso era todo entre ellos y el... por cobardía... Aceptó eso como un sí.

_"Nunca debí dejarla ir, es el amor de mi vida"_

Estaba cansado de vivir con miedo todo el tiempo. No quería que por miedo pudiera perder a la única mujer que logró hacerlo sonreír otra vez... tenía que arreglar las cosas.

Mako se bajó inmediatamente de aquel lugar y corrió en medio de aquella noche estrellada rumbo al templo del aire, donde sabía que ella se encontraba. No se habían visto desde que llegaron del polo, no se habían vuelto a hablar, pero Mako iba a cambiar eso.

Llegó a la isla del aire y allí vio a la morena sentada en las escaleras hablando con Tenzin y Bolin. Se veían sonrientes, parecían disfrutar de la compañía, pero decidido y sin sentir miedo, el cejas arqueadas caminó hacia la morena, se reclinó para estar a su altura, tomó su rostro delicadamente con sus manos blancas, buscó sus labios y le plantó un enorme beso de pasión.

Korra se sorprendió, por un momento no supo ni siquiera quién la había besado pero... esos labios eran inconfundibles. Mako la tomó por los lados del cuello con cariño mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con el cabello de ella. La morena se dejó llevar y amarró a Mako de su cintura. No sabía qué pasaba, sólo quería disfrutarlo. Entonces, sus labios se despegaron y Mako abrió sus ojos dorados y contemplo la hermosísima figura del avatar Korra, sonrojada y sonriente, mirándolo.

- Korra... lamento todo lo que te dije e hice... nunca debí dejarte ir, lo eres todo para mi y te necesito a mi lado.

- Mako yo... -titubeó ella-

- Mi vida era oscuridad hasta que tu llegaste -la interrumpe- le diste color a mi visión en blanco y negro. Curaste las enfermedades de mi mente y me ayudaste a ser mejor persona. Hasta ahora me doy cuenta, siempre fuiste mi redención. Lo sé, lo siento... cuando te veo, sé que no hay nadie a quién más ame, que a la bella morena que está parada frente a mí en este momento. ¿Me perdonas?

Tenzin y Bolin fijaron su vista en Korra quien parecía no tener palabras. El ojos verdes estaba conmovidísimo y tomó parte del ropaje de Tenzin para sonarse la nariz mientras esperaban la respuesta de Korra.

Ella sonríe de medio lado y su rostro se ilumina.

- Siempre supe que te darías cuenta... -inmediatamente ella lo toma del cuello y lo besa con pasión. Sus cuerpos se unen en un gran abraso y sus labios en un delicioso beso. De pronto, la luna pareció más brillante, las estrellas más hermosas y la noche... menos oscura.

**Fin**

* * *

**Amiga Jessi espero que te haya gustado esta historia y disfrutes mucho tu día, semana y mes de cumpleaños. TKM. Cuídate!**


End file.
